Ask some of the Yugi crew or Pokemon
by Raden Osiris
Summary: here you con ask some people of the Yugi crew or Pokemon crew just looka nd ask please so I can Keep it going. now has cusswords
1. start

Rain: Yeah now I have created a question column! ^_^   
  
Sun Shine: Why don't you tell them who they can ask?  
  
Rain: oh yes you can ask Sun Shine a male Griffon (whispering) I doubt that you would want to ask that air head anything.  
  
SS: Hey I am n…  
  
Rain: And you can ask Night Dreams a female Griffon or anyone of my Muses. Oh and I have Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mia, Teya and Ash, Misty, and Brock with Pikachu and of course Erika over here but I can't promise the one you ask will give you a sure fire answer will answer your question but some might the only reason have the Pokemon is because Erika and since I am her manager wanted to be on it so I couldn't say no.  
  
ND: Rain does not own any body but me, his Muses, and Airhead over there. (Looking at SS.)  
  
SS: Why does everyone think I am an air head?  
  
Ash: You are the biggest air head here.  
  
Skittle: (now on Rain's shoulder) Zibble?  
  
Rain: I agree that Ash is the Biggest air head here but just barley. Bye for now!   
  
Ash Hey!  
  
Rain: See you next Chap. If there is another one!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rain does not own anybody except SS, ND, and his muses. Thank you. 


	2. We have questions

Rain: Yea we got email.  
  
Hentai_Girl wrote:  
  
Like I will try to ask everyone a Question k?  
K  
Fist is for Rain. Are you single?  
Next is for Night Dreams: Do you like Sunshine and Vise versa?  
I will just skip to Yugi since I don't want to ask a Muse  
Yugi out of all the boys there who do you think is the Hottest?  
Yami: What was it like being trapped in the puzzle for so long?  
Bakura are you Gay?  
Joey and Tristion would you go out with each other I really want to know?  
Seto hmm I want to ask if you would kiss Trison and Rain Better make him Do it!  
Mia and Teya Who is the cutest guy out of the Yugi Crew?  
Ash have you pumped Misty?  
Misty tell me the Truth Who is the cutest guy out of the Yugi crew and you can't say Ash?  
Brock out of all the Girls you meet who do you like the best?  
Pikachu do you like Ketchup of Apples better?  
Finally Erika (grins evilly) I want you to give Rain a lap Dance.  
Bye don't what to Die  
  
Rain: No I am in a happy relationship!  
  
ND and SS: (same time) Yes  
  
Yugi: Yami  
  
Rain: Why is that Yugi  
  
Yugi: Because of the tight leather pants (smiles as Yami Blushes)  
  
Yami: Boring and very cramped barley have any room for vases on the wall.  
  
Rain: you collect vases that is hard to believe.  
  
Bakura: I am not gay or straight I am Bi and Proud of it.  
  
Rain: Am I safe around you?  
  
Bakura: Maybe, no probably I don't want Erika to Kill me!   
  
Triston: Yea!   
  
Joey: Sure.  
  
Seto: Yes lean over Tristion (Trision Bends over to kiss Seto)  
  
Rain: I don't want to see this (turns away)   
Tristion and Seto kiss and Tristion's face turns green then runs to the bathroom runs.  
  
Rain: you are so very Evil Seto  
  
Seto: I know  
  
Mia:I would have to say Joey  
  
Teya: Bakura for me (both Bakura and Joey blush)  
  
Ash: (Both he and Misty are blushing beat red) No comment  
  
Rain: Now we know you have moving on!  
  
Misty: Mokuba he is so cute  
  
Seto: that is my little Brother that you have a crush on.  
  
Misty: I just said he was cute in a Kid sort of way not in a relationship way stupid.  
  
Seto: I guess that is ok!  
  
Rain: Moving on God.  
  
Brock Nurse Joy no Officer Jenny no Nurse Joy no Officer Jenny no Nurse Joy no Officer Jenny no Nurse Joy no Officer Jenny no (holding his head) I can't choose!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu   
  
Rain: that means Ketchup  
  
Erika turned Beat red woth Furry  
  
Rain: Just hold that thought  
  
Erika seemed to cool down  
  
Rain: by the way Duet wanted to say about you likening Duo "You could just screw a weasel with a braid!" Hehe I am so evile. Next Question. Oh it Is Duet-Sama AKA The Chibi Master herself!  
  
Duet-Sama AKA The Chibi Master:  
  
Dear Bakura,  
Will you go out with me? Please!!! *turns into a chibi and gives the puppy dog eyes*  
  
Bakura: I can't resist chibi puppy eye's, Yes  
  
Seto: you know I have heard that she is like a Black Widow and kills the guys that go out with her when she is Satisfied. (Bakura starts shivering)  
  
Rain: Seto you ass! (walks over to Bakura) she does not, it is ok Bakura She won't kill you Seto was just being an asshole.  
  
Bakura: (stops shivering) Really? (Rain nods his head yes and Bakura becomes happy again) Ok then I will.   
  
  
Next is Unrealistic.  
  
Unrealistic:  
  
Okay, I've got some questions.  
  
Is Ash related to Goku? (He sure acts like it)  
  
Why is Yuugi so short?  
  
Why haven't people figured out that Yuugi becomes Yuu-gi-oh when he duels? Or just a different person? Sure, they're close, but still, they've known Yuugi long enough to know it's not him dueling!  
  
Why is Pegasus such an airhead? Wait... I already wrote a fic on that question. It's entitled 'Pegasus is Stupid or all around Insanity' go read.  
  
That's all the questions I have for now. Enjoy writing the answers. I'm sure you will.  
  
  
Ash: I will be happy to let you know I am not related to Goku I am not an ape Sayan under the moon!  
  
Rain: yes you are at least your brain becomes in that stage.  
  
Ash: I resent that.  
  
Rain: well that is the truth.  
  
Yugi: I am not short I am vertically challenge!  
  
Rain: Doesn't that mean you are short?  
  
Yugi: No (runs to the bathroom crying)  
  
Rain: come back out I believe you! (yugi comes out of the bathroom tears dried up.  
)   
Yami: You know I don't know why I guess I look so much like Yugi they don't realize it.  
  
Rain: That is a good question I have no real idea.  
  
The rest: we don't either.  
  
Pegasus: I am not an airhead!  
  
Everybody screams  
  
Rain: I didn't invite you to the show!  
  
Pegasus: I know I just thought I would crash it.  
  
Rain: (eyes get cloudy) Demon from hell return to your fiery pits of hell. (with that Pegasus is sent to hell and Rain smiles evilly) That is all the time we have for today see you next time on Questionnaire (new name) 


	3. Rain and Erika gets there revenge

Rain: Yea more letters. First one is from Yugiluv  
  
YugiLuv writes  
I love Yugi! *screams*   
Okay, enough of that. I'd like to ask Yugi if he's free today, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day and so on and so forth.  
Anyways, Why's your name Rain Spirit Mage? And who's Erika? Isn't she that girl on Pokemon? You know, the grass gym girl.  
And what's with the griffens? If I had a mythical animal as a pet, I would have a chiamera! They're soooo cool!   
And why do you trash Seto? He's not that big of a doofus! Of course, any Seto Kaiba fan would say that!  
So, yeah. That's a lot of weird quetions that have been floating around in my mind ever since I read this little "ask the characters" fic.  
TTFN!   
  
  
Dear Yugiluv,  
  
Yugi: (blushing) We will just see  
  
Rain: Hey if you leave what will all the people do who want to ask you questions  
  
Yugi: I will be back the next chapter after I leave and it will be at the end of this one so I will.  
  
Rain: I love the rain and I do have powers they are no very strong in some areas like x-ray vision but I can command the winds and sometimes the rain so that is how I get my name.  
  
Erika: I am a well respected Grass trainer  
  
Rain: Now you are a Master and (Turns into Rain off of the story Griffon CH. 6) I am now officially her boyfriend . ^_^  
  
Erika: (blushing) Yes he is, so I will give him that lap dance in private  
  
Everyone but Erika: O_O   
  
Rain: Ok, now what the hell is a chiamera at least explain and I may get one.  
  
Seto: I am not a Doofus at all  
  
Rain: Seto your nose just grew a mile and I can't help it if he is that way but maybe you can change his mind with giving him a super special private slippery lap dance? That may work Just kidding. Ask more questions and thank you.   
  
Seto: You know I will Kill you Rain just for giving her the idea!  
  
Rain: I know our next question… Ohh Erika's worst enemy… Hentai-Girl  
  
Hentai-Girl  
That was good now who is it that you are going out with hmm? I will have other questions later! buh-bye  
  
Rain: I will now tell you… Erika! ^_^ ok next question is by Old Friend  
  
  
Old Friend  
  
Rain how come you can write romance poems that is like what an adult would write and you are only 15?   
  
Yami Can you come over to my place don't worry Rain I will have him back by next chapter :)  
  
Anyway hmmm Seto I know you are not really cold hearted but why do you act it?  
  
Erika who is your favorite person out of Yugi crew and Pokemon?  
  
I know I am just skipping around but you know. Bakura if you are Bi why won't you go out with Yugi in all those B+Y fics and what is with them?  
  
Ash why do you act so immature?  
  
Rain is the story Memory about your x?  
  
Rain: I do not know I just write them when they come like I am someone else.  
  
Yami: I… I… I… I…  
  
Rain: He would be happy to .  
  
Yami: if Rain says it is ok  
  
Rain: I just did  
  
Seto: just because it is fun  
  
Rain: He can be kind hearted at times look what he went through for his brother.  
  
Everybody nods in agreement  
  
Seto: Oh great now you just ruined my reputation!  
  
Rain: Next for Erika  
  
Erika: I would have to say Yami   
  
Bakura: What B+Y fics  
  
Erika: God you don't know anything I have seen fifty while looking for my friends stories I have never read them before but I have read the summaries and they are defiantly You and Yugi. (Yugi Blushes)  
  
Rain: So that is what you do on the computer at midnight huh?  
  
Erika blushes  
  
Ash: I do not act immature!  
  
Rain: sure you do   
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Ash: Do not!  
  
Rain: Do to!  
  
Erika: you both are acting immature  
  
Rain: true, ok next question is from Luna Writer  
  
Luna Writer,  
  
do you know that some people belive that your soul is reborn, and that some people have really old souls. I think you are one of those persons. Whit your poems and all. Your only 15, how can you know about all of that? (I am not saying it in a bad way just as a simple question) the sometimes age hasn't any meaning. I'm only 15 to (well next friday I will be 16) but I have all thees things in my head that I know is beond my age. (No, not any thing like that, that is grose) Like a friend I have that is quait a bit older that me. She gose to thees filosefy classes and we ofthen have discused thinks she have leard about. And then she some times stops up and look at me and say, eh well I can't really transelate what she says but it gose along the linse that I think diferntly thatn what she did and ekspeks from 15 year olds girls.   
Ups sorry got side traked. I do that a lot.  
any way good poem. and would it be to much to ask if you could review my other poems?  
L (ö,)  
  
  
  
Rain: Yes I believe there are such things as past lives and I think that I was an elemental spirit of some sort because I am really in tune with nature and tend to know where certain animals are like my rabbit it got lose and I scanned the house in my mind and I saw were it was and I went there and there was the rabbit.  
  
Erika: I didn't know you were so sweet. (grabs Rain and They both run into the closet room and Lock the door.)  
  
Night Dreams: This is the end of this chapter I will see you next keep sending questions. ^_^ Oh I almost forgot that next chapter Mokuba and Grandpa will join the column and A fifty pound three feet hamster. TTFN. 


	4. At each others throats thank God for Mag...

Rain: Yeah more letters.  
  
Erika: Wow this colum has sky rocketed  
  
Rain: You said it now it it time for our first Question which is form Unrealistic  
  
  
Unrealistic writes  
  
Ash. When are you going to put the moves on Misty? Or is it going to be viseversa?  
I was just looking up the voice actors for Yu-Gi-Oh and guess what I found out. I think Yuugi should know that his voice actor also did the voices for Tracy Skechet and Giovanni on Pokemon. ( Hey, my fic wasn't that far off! It's a dream come true!) It's not any better for Seto Kaiba. His voice actor also does some voices in Pokemon. Namely, James and Brock. I just thought that Yuugi and Seto should know that.  
And for Rain, the third Duo's Secret is coming out soon. Expect it within one week. :-)  
  
Ash: (him and Misty are blushing) No comment  
  
Rain: Grow up Ash . I can tell you that …  
  
Ash: Don't you dare Rain or I will kill you!  
  
Rain: Sit down and shut up! (puts spell so Ash could nether get up or speak) Misty put the moves on Ash.  
  
Ash wiggles a little bit and falls over *v_v  
  
Yugi: Wow that is really interesting.  
  
Seto: It is no surprise.  
  
Rain; Next question is from Hikari Breifs  
  
  
Hikari Briefs writes  
  
I have a single question to ask Seto!  
  
Do you secretly love Joey? I think you do!  
  
Seto: No I have no feelings for Joey.  
  
Joey: Good because if you did I would have to kill you.  
  
Rain: SEE ALL! (the spell showed everybody that Seto did have feelings for Joey)  
  
Joey: Yuck I didn't not need to see his sick fantasy  
  
Tristion: I thought you looked rather cute there Joshefina.  
  
Joey: Say that again and I swear I will nock you head from you shoulders.  
  
Rain: Enough fighting ok lets move on. Our next question is from the Chaos Enchanteress aka Neko Yohi Writer or whatever.  
  
  
Chaos Enchanteress  
  
Yea like I got a new name.  
  
Mokuba I know you are kind of young but to you like Erika or Misty better and why don't be afraid I will since I am and Enchantress give you a shield so there.  
  
Rain are you gay?  
  
Joey if Rain is gay would you go out with him.  
  
Oh I can't forget Teya. I found a picture of you hugging Yugi did you by any chance feel something you know what I mean! ^_-   
  
Ash I know I am mean but none the less Do you and Brock do anything while Misty isn't looking?  
  
Have you done it with Brock and want to say yes say it If not say no.  
  
Here is one for the little Zibble like thing. Do you really love your master as a friend or, I will be nice, like Erika more?  
  
Like Buh-Bye  
  
Mokuba: I like Erika because she actually has something that misty don't.  
  
Rain: I do not like were this is going. SUPREME SHIELD!!!  
  
Mokuba: See were Misty is flat Erika is not.  
  
Misty: (turns red in the face from anger as Erika turns red in the face of embarrassment.) I will kill you, you little rat. (Runs at him but stops with a "SMACK" as she runs into the force fields and The Chaos Enchantress's Brakes but Rian's hold strong.)  
  
Rain: Careful what you do. NO in fact I added another Bishoujo to my fav. Today it is Nor  
  
Joey: (gets an evil glare from Rain) No absolutely not.  
  
Teya: (both her and Yugi blush) Maybe  
  
Rain: Defanatly.   
  
Teya: Hey  
  
Rain: Ash what ever you do do not asnwer that question.  
  
Ash: mhmhmhmhmh!  
  
Rain: He says since you are right I won't asnwer that question.  
  
Ash: MHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: I am not translating that.   
  
Skittle: ZIB ZIB   
  
Rain: Oh thanks he said Erika Next is old friend.   
  
Old Friend writes,  
  
Ok here is the question which friend is the Friends till the end poem to huh? Oh and are you going to answer whether or not Memories is about you x?  
  
Where can I get one of those little zibble things?  
  
And don't tell me I can get its 2nd cousin a tribles I don't ant one that multiplies ever minute giving one hundred new ones to multiply  
  
Rain: That poem Friends till the end was when me and Duet got into a fight not really but I still considered it a fight. Memories is about my x so are you happy. Moving on you can't get a zibble because I have the only one. MWAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Next is Dog the Mage.  
  
  
Dog the mage writes,  
  
Is Yugi a cross dresser?  
If not why does he wear that under thing with all the belts that looks like a Girl's?  
That is all I wanted to know.  
  
Yami: No I am not and the reason why I wear my onsomble is to get all the girls. ^_^  
  
Rain: I am not saying a word next is Elfwitch2002.  
  
Yami: What do you mean?   
  
Elfwitch2002 writes   
  
Pealse put Gary in one of your chapters so I can ask him out on a date *Blushes like crazy and stares at ground*  
  
Rain: Why wait. TELEPOTATION (Gary suddenly appearses with all his cheerleaders.) I love magic  
  
Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary he's our man  
If he can't do it nobody can.  
  
Gary: Girls quiet. Nice look ash. ^_^  
  
Ash: MHMHMHMHMHMMHMMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHM!!!!!  
  
Gary: What did he say Rain?  
  
Rain: You do not want to know.  
  
Gary: Nay who at least I got a fan unlike ash over there and Sure I will go out with you. (all the cheerleaders slump and start to cry)  
  
Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary is a fool  
He can't even win at pool. ;_;  
  
Rain: Moving on it is The Evil one again (the Chaos Enchantress.)  
  
The Chaos Enchantress wrote,  
  
Has anyone ever had there personal space invaded I went to Wal-Mart and saw some guy from school and he invaded the bubble and every time I put some space between us He kept moving closer. Tell me about your experiences.  
  
Every one shakes there head no except Rain  
  
Rain: Misty Your bubble is invaded every night by Ash! ^_^ (Misty starts to run to kill him) SUPREME SHIELD!!!!! (Misty hits yet another shield with an even louder "SMACK!") That is all the time we have and The only person who has invaded my personal space was Erika. ^_^ Bye. (Ash still lying on the ground.)  
  
  
Remember I own nothing, nothing at all except My muses and my self and of course my pets. 


End file.
